The World's Princess
by Wrath76
Summary: Rin d'Autriche is the princess of the yellow country, Lucifenia. But what if a girl comes along and says she's the No.1 Princess of the World? Crossover of Daughter of Evil and World is Mine.
1. Chaos Ensues

**Nee, first Vocaloid fanfic to be uploaded...**

**This is actually a collaboration work between me and HanameHoshi, who is very busy with her deviantart account. Originally, this should be a long one-shot, which unfortunately could not happen without her helping me. Also, this serves as her Christmas gift. =_=**

**What I meant by the above sentences is that I wouldn't be able to update this thing until she gives me some idea on how to continue this. This is her idea, after all.**

**Have fun reading, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Daughter of Evil belongs to Akuno-P, World is Mine belongs to the band Supercell and Vocaloid belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're back already," Rin stopped whatever she was doing when her butler came. "Did you manage to find out who was causing all that commotion?"<p>

"Yes, and I also want to assure you that there's absolutely nothing to worry about," he replied with a smile. "It's just some green-haired girl ranting about her being the princess-"

"What?"

"Uh… I said it was just some green-haired girl ranting about being the princess."

Rin started to fume. She was so infuriated anyone in the room would be able to feel her dark aura. Then, she grabbed her nearest fan and headed towards the door.

"Well? Aren't you coming with me?" Rin asked, as she folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, like she was waiting for her servant to open the door for her or something.

On the other hand, Len couldn't believe that Rin could actually get angry over something as trivial as this. "Really, Oujo-sama, it's not that worth it. Don't you usually send off some guards to take care of something like this?"

"Of course not! This is absolutely unforgivable!" Rin started to rant, "I'm the princess of this country, NOT her! That's why I personally have to go down there to stop this madness and put her back in her place!" And she practically stormed out of the room.

Once his sister had left the room, Len face-palmed. He knew his sister had "pride issues" but he never really expected her to go this far. Now he had to go after her to make sure she doesn't get hurt or something. He glanced at the clock at the other side of the room. 2:50. Ten minutes before "snack time". She's really willing to sacrifice her "snack time" for _this?_

-\(^o^)/-

A green-pigtailed girl wearing a really short dress (in those days, anyway) was ordering people around to bring her some strawberry-shortcakes, egg pudding and some random sweet stuff when a petite, blond girl wearing a gown and tiara with an evil aura practically radiating from her body came.

"Oh, my God, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" the girl screamed while pinching Rin's cheeks.

Rin puffed her cheeks in fury and slapped the girl's hands away. "Stop touching me, you impudent girl! Do you even know who I am? Well, I am Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche, princess of the Great Country of Lucifenia," she declared, while a trumpet blared and all the people bowed and shouted "All hail Rin-sama" in unison as if on cue.

In an attempt to outdo Rin's declaration, Miku grabbed a stereo out of nowhere and began singing:

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoro ete yo ne_

Rin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Len! What in the world is she saying?" she screamed.

"Uh, Rin-sama, are you sure you want to know what that means? It's not that flattering to say the least," Len said, panting apparently from his long run from the palace to the square. He was carrying a tray with one hand. Obviously, he did all he can to make it to tea time.

"That… was… an… order… Allen…" Rin replied, a large vein popping on her forehead and a face that was creepy beyond all imagination.

"Uh… yes, Rilliane-sama," Len gulped as best as he could, seeing that he ran so far to catch up with his mistress and sister and that particular situation left him with quite a parched throat. "She means…"

"Well?"

"She means…"

"Hm?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"She means…"

"Well, WHAT? AM I TO WAIT ALL DAY FOR THE TRANSLATION?" Rin screamed out of irritation at her twin. Such a level of unreasonable pride really has to be put down for some time…

"_The __No.__1 __Princess __of __the __World... Know how to treat me right by heart, okay?_" Len blurted out, looking scared out of his wits knowing that his sister has such a famous reputation in Lucifenia for torturing people who annoyed her, mostly the ones who ask for bread from the Red District of the country.

Rin blinked.

Len gulped.

Miku giggled.

And got her neck strangled by the prideful princess, the servant trying, but failing mostly, to restrain his deranged mistress.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done!<strong>

**And it could stay like this for I don't know how long, maybe months. Hey, onee-san! Little help here!_ Kahit __PM__ man__ lang __or __sa __FB, __Kami! __Ayoko__ ng__ patay __na __fanfic__ sa __account__ ko!__DX_**

**Review please. :3**

**Merry Christmas, minna!**

**P.S. I didn't expect that I'll be able to publish two stories in one day.  
><strong>


	2. The War Starts

**HanameHoshi: Arein! I'm really sorry that it's super duper late. Anyway, here it is! Erase the suckish parts, edit stuff, ect, please! And please don't include my stupid author's note at the bottom.**

**SLFTM: Maina, what the hell are you talking about late updates? This thing was published on Christmas Eve! And it needs only minor editing... I'm only adding something on the end.**

**HanameHoshi: At least, remove the author's note!**

**SLTFM: No way in hell, I won't! Anyway, again must I repeat that I do not own the stor—**

**HanameHoshi: Yup! I own the storyline. And Daughter of Evil and World is Mine are—**

**SFTLM: Owned by mothy and Supercell, respectively. I only edited the story and added some bits plus the omake at the end. If my friend here seems a bit paranoid, it's because I drove her crazy with my "Come on, update the story" prompts.**

**HanameHoshi: Sucks be to you, Arein.**

**SFTLM: Whatever...**

**OK! READ! XD**

* * *

><p>Talk about being saved by the bell. Literally.<p>

Miku should really thank whoever planned out the timing for all this. Just when she thought she was done for, the clock struck three, the church bells resounded, and the "deranged princess" let go and said, as if it was a daily routine for her to do so.

"Oh, it's tea time."

The whole crowd surrounding the two "princesses" fell silent. During that short moment everyone almost believed that the girl who said this was an innocent, cute child. If Miku hadn't been busy sprawled on the floor and gasping for air, she would have ran to Rin and pinched her cheeks like she did earlier.

Len sighed in relief. Maybe it was because his sister wouldn't be punished because of her murdering Miku. Like it even mattered, Rin killed a person every week for insubordination, begging and things like that. Maybe it was because he brought his mistress's snack tray with him and wouldn't have to run back to the castle to get it. _Most likely it was both_.

Miku regained her composure just in time to see Len lift the lid from the tray to reveal a fluffy golden piece of pastry, a small fork, and a cup of tea. How it was still in perfect condition even after he restrained (or at least tried to restrain) Rilliane earlier, well, nobody knew. _Maybe he was just that good a butler_._ So good that all the demon butlers of England would have died of jealousy._

"Hmph," Miku flipped one of her pigtails back with her hand then folded her arms. "At least _now _you finally realize who the _real_ princess is around here," she said with a triumphant look on her face.

"What _on earth_ are you talking about?" As soon as Rin glanced at her, well, let's just say that the innocent, cute girl turned back into the scary, arrogant princess.

Miku put on hand on her hip and held out the other as if she was expecting the blonde twins to give her something. "Fine. Since I'm not a selfish princess, I'll accept your apology."

Then she pointed to the brioche. "And your _peace offering_."

Rin snatched the plate of brioche and the fork from the tray as soon as she realized Miku's intentions.

"You insolent fool!" Rilliane exclaimed, "This is _my_ brioche. Allen here prepared it _especially_ and _only_ for _me_. Didn't you, Len?" she turned to her brother.

The boy smiled at his sister and answered, "Of course, Oujo-sama."

"So why _on earth_," Rin continued, eyeing Miku from head to toe with disdain.

"Would I give it to a disrespectful peasant like you?" she finished conceitedly.

This time it was Miku who lost her temper. "_I'm_ the number one princess!" she declared, "When I want something sweet, you're_ supposed_ to give it right away! Sou da! This is my _new_ fourth rule!"

Then she charged at young girl, ready to snatch the delicacy away from her without thinking about what would happen to the tasty treat if they played tug-of-war with it. Luckily for Rin, her servant was there to restrain the pigtailed-girl. Maybe it was because he was that kind to his sister and wanted only her to enjoy this snack he worked hard making. Maybe it was because he didn't want his hard work to go to waste, and exactly that would happen if the two fought for it. _Most likely it was both. Again._

The Daughter of Evil laughed deviously at the Number One Princess's futile attempts to steal her favorite snack. And as a payback for earlier, she ate the brioche slowly and exaggerated her expressions to make it look like the brioche tasted like heaven. "Mmmm... It's _sooo_ delicious,"

Yup, Rin put her "cute aura" on again. "Wow, Len, this is by far _the most delicious and the fluffiest _brioche you have _ever_ made for me! Good job!" It was very effective too. Some of the people in the crowd nearest them could feel their mouth water. They would have charged at Rilliane as well if they didn't know how scary their princess could get. Obviously, this made Miku even more jealous and made Len's job of restraining her harder.

_Really_, Len thought. _Why am I always the one who has to restrain princesses who go crazy? I mean, where are Rin's and this other girl's guards? Hmm... I wonder what this scenario would be like if I was the prince... _And at that, the butler relished at the thoughts of having to order his sister around, and thus distracting his mind flow from what he was supposed to be doing at the moment.

Because Len was preoccupied by his deep thoughts, Miku had managed to get closer to the brioche. Rin let out a scream when Miku's hand was only an inch away from her favorite snack.

"Len!" Rin yelled. "I thought you were restraining her? This disrespectful woman almost _touched_ it," Rin said, disgusted. She made it look like as if Miku had a contagious virus or something.

"I'm trying my best, Oujo-sama," Len replied. Indeed he was. He was still holding the tray with his other hand while making sure the tea won't spill, and somewhat successfully restraining Miku with the other. "Can you _please_ stop eating the brioche that_ slow_?" he requested in a diplomatic way which somehow showed his deteriorating temper.

When Miku's hand was only half an inch away from the brioche, Rin backed away a few steps and declared, "You will NEVER get your filthy hands on my brioche. NEVER." Then she started eating her snack as fast as she could. Maybe it was out of fear that Miku would manage to grab it. Maybe it was because she cracked again. _Most likely it was both. Again._

"Hmph," Miku stopped trying to snatch the brioche since Rin shoved it all in her mouth. "And you call yourself a princess. Tch, the way you ate that brioche is _so unprincesslike,_" she remarked tauntingly, flipping a green pigtail.

No one could tell if Rin had puffed her cheeks in anger or if her mouth was simply full of brioche. (_A/N H__H:_ _Most likely it was both? SLFTM: Nah, I'd say the second reason..._)

"_Unprincesslike_?" Rin said as calm as she could. Then she shrieked, blue eyes practically wide with wrath. "UNPRINCESSLIKE? Do you want me to tell you what's _really_ unprincesslike? Hm? Fine then!"

The arrogant princess pointed at the girl who claimed to be a real princess and began criticizing her. "First of all, what's with that crown you're wearing?"

"It's this way because it looks cute this way and-"

"And it doesn't even fit your head," Rin scoffed. "What's the matter, _peasant_? Too _poor_ to buy a _real_ crown that's actually made of real gold and authentic precious gems?"

"How would _you_ know?" Miku protested.

"See this on my _royal_ head?" Rin said, full of pride as usual.

"The _very unprincesslike_ wilted flower?" Miku insulted. "What's the matter? Too _poor_ to buy an _actual_ rose?"

"Imbecile! This is an _extremely rare_ black rose that's worth a hundred times whatever you're worth. Anyway, I was referring to my tiara. It _is_ in fact made of real gold and authentic precious gems so I should know," the princess said, brandishing her beautiful diadem smugly.

Rin paused for a while before continuing. "Second of all, how could you call yourself a princess if you wear a _curtain_ as a gown?"

Miku gasped. "This is _so_ not a curtain. You're just jealous because my dress is _so much cuter_ than yours!"

Rin ignored the comment and turned to Len, an eyebrow raised haughtily. "It _does_ look like the curtain at the servant's quarters at my palace, right Len? And just as short too. You practically live there, you should know. And don't tell me I'm wrong, I still have the plans when the entire palace was redesigned."

"Yes, Oujo-sama, it looks _exactly_ like that." Now whether this reply was said because it was the truth or because he was ordered to, we will never know.

Miku flipped her hair again. "Hmph. My dress is frilly and absolutely cute! At least I don't look like a bumblebee. _So unprincesslike_."

"Foolish peasant! This elegant gown I'm wearing is made from _the finest_ garments in Lucifenia. And stop calling me _unprincesslike_!"

"What's the matter _bumblebee-girl_? Can't accept the truth?" Miku taunted.

"Call me that nickname again and I swear you'll never see daylight," Rin replied, eyes narrowed and a terrorizingly innocent smile on her lips.

Miku wanted to run for her life when she saw that smile, but since she had her pride too, she said, "Really? You'll go that far just because you know that I'm much more of a princess than you are?"

"Know your place, peasant! I'm the _real_ princess here!" Rin yelped.

"Then prove it!" Miku dared.

"Fine then," Rilliane accepted the challenge, smirking. "Prepare to lose, you good-for-nothing _princess,_" the princess sneered.

Len desperately wanted to facepalm. _Rin, what in the world have you gotten yourself into?_

And with that, the fight to be the World's Princess just began.

* * *

><p><strong>A very short omake... XD<strong>

As Len desperately prevented himself from slapping his sister's head for accepting the incredibly frivolous challenge, a man clamped his hand on the butler's shoulder. He had black hair, glasses on, and a completely out-of-place wardrobe. But then, the green-pigtailed girl's outfit is out-of-place, too, so they must be acquainted.

"Excuse me," the man said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Have you seen a crazy-ass girl with green pigtails around here?" he asked, looking around.

Len gulped a bit. "Yes, she's currently having a glaring contest with my sis- I mean, mistress over there," he answered as confidently as a butler should.

"Oh, dammit. Not again," the man facepalmed. Then he held out his hand. "Name's Kiyoteru Hayama. You?" he asked.

The blond boy took the hand and shook it. "Allen Abbadonia, butler of Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche. A pleasure to meet you, uh, Kiyoteru."

Allen dropped the hand and went into business-like mode. "So who is that girl?" he inquired, pointing a thumb at Miku. "Because, honestly, she's already caused chaos to the country."

Kiyoteru deadpanned. "That's my, uh, girlfriend, Miku Hatsune. Since when has she been 'causing chaos' around here?" he asked making air quotes with his fingers.

"Since precisely 2:41 in the afternoon," was the brisk answer he got from the servant.

"Good grief," the man smacked his face again. "If I were you, I'd stay out of Miku's way..."

Len sweatdropped. "I would if I could, but apparently I can't. Rin's going to have my head off if I don't stay by her side..."

"Then I guess I'll keep you company then, so you would have someone to share the shame with," Kiyoteru muttered.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>For all the readers, please don't blame Sound Left from the Mirror for this very late update. Blame me. DX<br>****Ideas for this fanfic are very much appreciated. :)  
><strong>**Like it or don't like it? R & R!  
><strong>**~HanameHoshi**

**At least, that's her author's note. The first chapter was written in early in October, you see. She thinks I published it at the same time as well. Oh, yeah, Kiyoteru x Miku is just random.  
><strong>**Yeah, we need ideas, people. Review kudasai! :D  
><strong>**~Sound Left from the Mirror**


	3. It's Official

**Oh my God, how long has it been, five months? Really sorry about the long update, guys; I really am lazy. Yes, people, I'm doing this by myself now, since my friend and co-collaborator HanameHoshi is busy with her artworks.**

**Speaking of which, HanameHoshi made a poster of this story, it's been on DeviantArt since April 2. Her username there is violetstarlight, be sure to view that and add it to your favourites. She's an awesome traditional artist, trust me. And I think you should watch Sokune Tei's cover of Miku Sweet Append's Dear Mother on YouTube. (I've been friends with the guy who made the cover since third grade and I think HanameHoshi only got to really know him during second year high school since that's when they became classmates.) That's HanameHoshi/violetstarlight at work again, guys. Real cute drawings… **

**Anyway, here it is… the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone goes to their respective owners. (This disclaimer is another sign of my laziness.)**

**Warning: Erm, violence? I'll refrain from swearing, since a princess isn't supposed to swear like a Jashinist.**

* * *

><p>Rilliane stormed to her palace, feeling exasperated with the events lately. It's a pity she just couldn't have that girl's head rolling. Heck, her stupid mouth might still be talking even if her head was severed from the rest of her body, ordering people to bring her sweets. The nerve!<p>

_Never mind, _the Lucifenian princess thought. _At least she wouldn't be able to get into the palace and annoy me to hell._

Boy, was she wrong.

When she arrived at the palace, had the servants greet her "Good afternoon, Your Highness," and retired to her chambers, she saw the most ludicrous shade of teal hair on the chintz armchair in front of her fireplace.

"What are you doing in my rooms, peasant?" Rilliane screamed.

The figure in the chair toppled over, apparently surprised at the sudden yell. The girl pushed her green bangs to look at the young monarch in disdain.

"Well, I am a princess, ain't I?" Miku retorted. "A princess is supposed to live in a palace."

Rin breathed deeply. It simply wouldn't do to lose her temper and be called _unprincesslike_ again. "Of course a princess is supposed to live in a palace," she said a little too sweetly. "The question is: Are you even one? You seem less like a peasant to me, more of a beggar."

"Excuse me?" Miku retaliated. "I'm the real princess here! You're just a brat bossing people around!"

"Brat as you may call me, brat as I may be, and brat as I know I am," Rin said smugly. "I've been ruling the glorious country of Lucifenia since I was six." _And ever since I got separated from Len_, she added mentally.

Miku snorted. "I don't care. I'm not leaving this room until you bow down before me."

A vein throbbed dangerously on Rin's temple. "Even if you are a princess, this is still my room and my privacy," she said. "And I demand you get out at once!"

"Never!"

Quite predictably, the two are almost about to tear the other's hair apart, regardless of how long each of them took to get their hair perfectly. And as if on cue, Rin's butler went into the room with the minister. They saw what was about to happen and pulled the two apart before any damage could happen.

"Let me go!" the two "princesses" screamed at the two men holding them.

"Not until both of you just shut up and listen to our suggestion!" Len shouted at both of them.

Both considerably calmed down, although Rin was still glaring at her twin brother.

"I see you still have the d'Autriche personality hidden somewhere, brother," she muttered at her butler.

"I try to keep it hidden," he muttered back. "All right, Asmodeus, you'd better tell both of them the plan," he nodded at the purple haired man who stood behind Miku.

"Allen and I talked about it a while ago," the minister said. "It seems suitable that Lady Miku here-"

"Lady? LADY?" Rin yelled. "DOES SHE LOOK LIKE A LADY TO YOU, VENOMANIA? SHE'S AMONG THE MOST UNREFINED WOMEN I'VE SEEN IN THE COUNTRY!"

"Might as well give her a title to stop her from annoying you, Your Highness," Asmodeus Venomania explained. "Besides, you barely see anybody below your rank."

"Why is she 'Your Highness'?" Miku shrieked.

"Because she's born with the title, my lady," the minister said patiently. "Now will you two listen to me first before complaining?"

The two glared at each other and at Venomania fiercely but silently. Noting the silence, he continued.

"As I was saying, it seems suitable that Lady Miku live in the palace for as long as it deems necessary-"

"WHAT?" "Oh yeah!"

"Stop interrupting, will you?" Venomania said, exasperated. "As I WAS saying, she will live in the palace for as long as we think it necessary to hold your contest."

That statement definitely got their attention. The minister cleared his throat before proceeding.

"This contest is one of a kind as this will determine both of your fates. If Rilliane-sama will win, she can do whatever she wants to do with Lady Miku, including executing her. If Lady Miku wins, she will rule alongside Rilliane-sama."

"Why can't I get her killed, then?" Miku asked, jerking a thumb in the direction of the blond girl.

"She's born a monarch," Venomania answered. "Killing her would lead to your own execution."

"Is her ruling alongside me even possible?" Rin sniffed. "I mean, Allen will always have more royal blood than whatever she can claim," she added, eyeing the butler who looked exactly like herself.

"I never bothered challenging the throne," Len shrugged. "That's always the fate of the younger twin, serving the older as his or her most loyal servant. Besides, regicide is as troublesome as it gets."

"Fine," Rin said. "Let's say we did compete. And let's say she did live in the palace. I don't suppose she'll live in my chamber," she said, a hint of contempt in her voice which was directed to the girl who was looking at her just as disdainfully.

"Nah, too much chaos," Len answered. "We'll fix the spare room for Lady Miku according to her tastes."

"Not you, too!" Rin moaned.

"What?" he retaliated. "The contest's official; everyone is required to call her that, except for you, of course."

"But I want this room! It's cozy!" Miku complained.

"It's mine!" Rin said angrily.

"But I want it!"

"I don't care!"

"SHUT UP!" Venomania roared. Both are now glaring at him instead at each other. He sighed.

Len quickly spoke to prevent any more rows. "And as for your personal servants, I'm still with Rin. Kiyoteru already knows the basics, so he can serve Lady Miku."

Miku's eyes shone. "Kiyoteru-kun's serving me? KYAA!" she squealed.

The blond butler sweatdropped. "Well, he doesn't have any choice, doesn't he?" he muttered. "He knows he's going to be stuck with the job."

Venomania cleared his throat. "And as this contest is going on, both of you will be treated equally and given equal privileges. The only rules in this contest are that you are not to attempt to kill the other during the duration of the contest and you can't order the butler of the other. Agreed?" he said formally.

Rilliane nodded and snuck a glare at the other who was smirking.

"I'm going to win this contest," Miku said confidently.

"You speak too soon," Rin muttered.

"To make it official," the minister said, "you two need to sign this contract."

Miku took the plume and piece of paper first, signing fast. Smirking slightly, she handed it to the other.

Rin took the paper, took one quick look at it, and frowned. Miku signed in something that she had no way of knowing was actually Japanese calligraphy. What did make her annoyed is that Miku signed with hearts all over the calligraphy, leaving barely enough space for her own elegant signature. She signed it, and handed it to the minister whom she knew (and never bothered telling that she knew) was actually screwing her horse, Josephine. (Apparently, if she told the minister that she knew about him not only doing it with Josephine but also with various women around the country whom he kept in his mansion, her own brother would surely find out and never recover from the shock. He's that innocent.)

"That's it, then," Venomania said. "Have a good rest tonight, Rilliane-sama, Miku-sama. You have a big day tomorrow."

Then he left the room. Len left a minute later, saying he'll ask another servant to guide Miku to her room.

Rin was left alone in her room. She sat on her armchair, thinking hard on her plan of Miku's downfall.

* * *

><p><strong>There, I think it should be good enough, albeit a filler. I haven't any good ideas yet. If not, then maybe my brain's simply procrastinating.<strong>

**Did you guys like it? (Even if it seems to be just a filler?) Just put whatever you think on your reviews!**


End file.
